valinorianchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aragorn and Mandy
NOTE! This article contains spoilers for upcoming books! Aragorn and Mandy's relationship quickly developed from close friendship to romantic involvement during the first book in the Resurrection of Sauron Quartet, despite both of them being married. History Aragorn Elessar and Mandy Diamond became close friends during the happenings in the Freedom Trilogy. When Mandy was sent back from Valinor due to the Isolation Charm in Resurrection of Sauron; Returned the two met again at the Prancing Pony. Together with the four hobbits they started to make their way to Rivendell where they hope to find a solution to what to do with the newfound Ring of Power. On the way Aragorn starts to feel strange around Mandy. He tries to push them aside and focus on the task at hand, but this also causes him to grow distant to his friend. Upon finally reaching Rivendell Aragorn is reunited with Arwen. However, when he kisses her he sees an image of Mandy in his head and starts to imagine what it would be like to make love to her instead. He leaves Arwen and finds Mandy instead, with whom he starts to bond again. During the Council of Elrond the two of them has a hard time looking away from one another. As members of the new Fellowship of the Ring they start to make their way south and once more seems to be good friends. But as Gandalf falls prey to the Balrog of Moria Aragorn feels his walls crumbling and upon reaching Lothlórien he isolates himself in order to cope with the jumble of feelings inside of him. In the evening Mandy finds him and brings him with her to a magically isolated place within the forest. There Aragorn confesses that he might be in love with her and the two kiss. They end up spending the night and most of the morning together before heading back to the others. As they leave Lothlórien they are confronted by Sonya, who has noticed them sneaking away from time to time. Aragorn defends their actions and refuses to talk with the female elf for the rest of the journey to Parth Galen. There Sonya is finally able to pull Mandy aside instead and tells her that she has seen some strange patterns in both her aura and Aragorn's, indicating that the two might be under a love-spell placed on them to distract them. At first Mandy denies this, but soon she starts to realize that a love-spell is the only logical explanation to their sudden attraction. This breaks her side of the spell. As she and Sonya get back to camp Mandy notices Aragorn looking at her intently and immediately turns, running back into the forest. Aragorn follows and eventually finds her some hours later. Mandy then reveals what Sonya told her and also Aragorn slowly realizes that he would never betray Arwen under normal circumstances, thus also breaking his part of the spell. The two quickly go back to being just friends. Featured in (videos) In My Veins Playlist Songs that the author relates to this couple *"In My Veins" by Andrew Belle * Category:Couples